


Together, Forever, Always

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-16
Updated: 2001-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray look to the future





	Together, Forever, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Together, Forever, Always

## Together, Forever, Always

by Callie

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/callinuk

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: From Fraser and Ray's point of view

This story is a sequel to: Stay 

* * *

They were together, forever, always......... 

"Hello Ray," Fraser called as he shut the apartment door, placing his stetson and a large envelope on the hallway table. "I'm home." He sniffed the air - it smelt wonderful, the aroma of home cooking filling the small apartment. 

"Hiya Ben," Ray called. "I'm in the kitchen." 

Fraser leant up the door frame studying Ray as he moved around the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he watched Ray chopping onions and tomatoes placing them carefully in an already prepared bowl of salad. Fraser noticed that Ray was still limping slightly as he moved to the oven to check its contents. Although out of the heavy cast, his right arm was still encased in a leather-type support strapping to help with the healing process. 

It had been just over a month since Ray had run to him, hurt and in pain, having been involved in a traumatic experience where a young boy had been left motherless during a senseless shooting in a mini-market. Ray, as usual, had blamed himself turning his grief and misery inwards, tormenting himself with might have beens. 

Fraser had been glad that Ray had reached out towards him - it had been a long process, but gradually he had coaxed Ray out of his dark depression. And now thankfully he was beginning to see signs of the man he loved - his Ray was slowly returning to him. 

Fraser grinned to himself again - the tragedy had brought them together, and they had shyly declared their love for each other. Fraser had a feeling that he would never again be lonely. Although they cuddled up in his bed each night, they had yet to take their love to the next level. Fraser sensed that Ray wasn't ready, and he was content to just hold Ray in his arms. He was startled out of his reverie by Ray's voice. 

"Chicken a la Ray," Ray grinned up at Fraser as he closed the oven door. "It won't be long." 

"You don't have to cook," Fraser pulled Ray into an embrace. "We could order take-out." 

"You Benton Fraser. Healthy eating and calorific content," he teased. "Wants to order take-out." Ray kissed Fraser gently before pulling back looking up into his face. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Ya been around me too long." 

Fraser smiled before kissing Ray back. "And I intend to stay around you for a long time to come," he whispered. "But you really don't have to cook." 

"But I want too," Ray pulled out of his embrace heading back to the oven to check on the rice that was bubbling in the saucepan. "Makes me feel sorta.... sorta useful." 

"Ray," Fraser scolded gently. "You don't have to feel useful." 

"But I like cooking for you. For us," Ray turned waving the wooden spoon at Fraser. "Please. Just let me cook. Let me feel like I'm doing something for us." 

"Alright," Fraser put his hands up in mock surrender. "You can cook." 

"Greatness," Ray beamed. Moving forward, he kissed Fraser on the forehead. "Now make yerself useful and set the table," he waved the spoon at the dining table. "Cold drinks are in the refrigerator. And I'll serve up." 

"Yes sir," Fraser saluted, a teasing expression in his eyes. 

Ray pulled a face before turning back to the oven. "Mounties," he mumbled as he began to spoon the rice onto two plates. 

Later as they were wrapped in each other's arms cuddled under the blankets, Fraser lay awake watching Ray drift towards sleep. As usual, Ray was curled up close to his body, his strapped arm laid possessively across his stomach. Fraser couldn't help himself - he leaned over kissing Ray softly on the forehead. Ray mumbled his name cuddling even closer, and Fraser offered up a silent prayer relieved that the nightmares that had initially haunted Ray had gradually begun to diminish as Ray slowly came to terms with the events that had hurt him so badly. 

"Ray," Fraser murmured shaking Ray slightly. "Are you asleep?" 

"Yeah," Ray replied drowsily. "And so should all good little Mounties." Fraser shifted slightly so he could turn on the lamp on the bedside table. "Ben," Ray complained opening his eyes squinting at Fraser. "What's wrong? Is the apartment on fire? Because if it aint, I'm going back to sleep." 

Fraser grinned down at Ray. "I have a surprise for you, and I can't wait until the morning to tell you." 

"Ya know," Ray groaned as he turned onto his back. "It's a good thing that I love ya. Because if it was anyone else, I woulda kicked `em in the head by now." 

Fraser grinned again leaning down and kissing Ray on the lips. "I love you too," he murmured. 

"So come on then," Ray smiled back as he hauled himself up into a sitting position, cushioning a pillow behind his back. "Bring on the surprise." 

Fraser shifted again fumbling around in the drawer of the bedside table until his fingers touched the large envelope he had hidden earlier. "Tada," he said with a smile thrusting the envelope at Ray. 

"Wow," Ray teased. "Ya got me an envelope." 

"Ray," Fraser pulled a face. 

"OK. OK," Ray leaned over stealing a quick kiss which put a smile back on Fraser's face. Pulling back, he tipped the contents of the envelope onto the bed. Fraser held his breath as Ray carefully studied each of the contents. 

Ray glanced sideways at Fraser. "Yer kidding right?" 

"No Ray," Fraser replied. "As you know I never kid. We are going to spend a week in a beach-side cottage at Martha's Vineyard. I wanted to do something nice for you." Fraser frowned, his voice sounding doubtful. He bit at his lower lip nervously. "I thought you would be pleased." 

"Oh Ben," Ray pulled Fraser towards him. "I am. It's wonderful. I don't know what .... what to say," he hugged Fraser hard. "Thank you. It's wonderful. Yer wonderful. I'm so lucky. God I love you," he babbled grinning widely. 

Fraser beamed as he returned the hug. "I love you too Ray." 

Ray pulled back frowning. "Hey Martha's Vineyard is kinda expensive aint it? Can we afford it? I mean I've got some savings we can use. But...." 

"Ray," Fraser put his fingers over Ray's lips silencing him. "Don't worry about the money. It's all paid for. I have some savings, and I used some of it to pay for the vacation." 

"But I can't let ya do that," Ray protested, pulling a face at Fraser. 

"You can. And you will," Fraser said firmly. "You're worth it. We're worth it." 

Ray studied Fraser for a moment - he could see the unyielding set of his jaw, the resolute look in the dark eyes, and he sensed that this was a battle that Fraser was determined to win. "OK. OK. Ya win," Ray conceded. "But just this time." 

"Understood," Fraser smirked triumphantly drawing Ray close to him as they eased themselves back down under the blankets, cuddling close to each other. 

* * *

The beach had long since emptied of the sunbathers, and the light was dimming as the sun began to set. Ray looked back up the beach towards the small cottage Fraser had rented for the week. Ray squinted - he could just make out Fraser's silhouette; he was moving about the house as he tidied up after their dinner, the light flickering as he passed by the candles they had lit. 

Ray turned his attention back to the ocean, looking out towards the horizon, lost in his thoughts. Sitting on the edge of the water, he let the small breakers wash over his bare legs. He frowned as he noticed the long scar just under his left knee where the bullet had hit him. He absently flexed the fingers of his injured arm as he rubbed at the scar closing his eyes against the memories that tried to bombard his mind. He gazed back towards the horizon to distract himself - after the heat of the day, Ray was enjoying the coolness of the water, his cut-off jeans and t-shirt already soaked with salty water, the sea breeze ruffling his blonde spikes. Fraser had allowed him to take off his arm support, and he swept his hands in half semi-circular movements through the water making his own small waves. Ray smiled as his thoughts turned to Fraser. 

Fraser who loved him, had rescued him from his misery, patiently listening as he cried his heart out for the small boy who had lost his mother. Fraser who held him at night, comforting him when nightmares tormented his dreams. Fraser who never asked anything of him. Ray knew that he owed Fraser everything, and he was determined to give the gentle, loving man everything he was and more. 

Ray loved Fraser with all of his heart, and sensed that he would never be lonely again. And he had a feeling that Fraser felt the same about him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

Ray knew that he would never forget the small boy, and he shivered slightly as he recalled the blood. He cast a quick look downwards at his hands before raising his eyes to the sky annoyed with himself. Drawing his legs up, he rested his chin on his knees, as he wrapped his arms around his shins. "Pull yerself together Kowalski," he scolded himself. "Time to move on. Time to get yer life back on track," he grinned. "No yers and Fraser's." Ray let his mind drift to happy thoughts of him and Fraser as he wiggled his toes and feet in the water. 

* * *

Fraser looked out of the window looking for Ray. He smiled to himself - Ray was sitting on the edge of the ocean letting the breakers wash over him. He was staring into the distance watching as the sun set over the horizon, the oranges and yellows melting into the blueness of the ocean. 

Fraser shed his jeans, quickly pulling on his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. Closing the door behind him, Fraser jogged down to the water's edge. The air was still warm, but the cool breeze felt good against his skin. 

Fraser sat down next to Ray nudging his shoulder. "Hello," he whispered. "Mind if I join you?"  
"Nah," Ray glanced sideways smiling at Fraser nudging his shoulder back. "Pull up a bit of sand." 

Sitting down, Fraser entwined his fingers with Ray's, and they sat hand in hand watching the ocean and the sunset in silence, as the waves gently lapped over their legs. 

"Penny for them?" Fraser nudged Ray's shoulder again. "Tell me what you're thinking about." 

"Oh ya know," Ray glanced sideways smiling. "Just stuff," he nudged Fraser's shoulder back. "Just trying to kinda work it all out in my head." 

"Tell me," Fraser persisted squeezing Ray's hand. "Perhaps I can help." 

Ray grinned. "Well. I'm thinking about you mainly with a little bit of me. And then I'm thinking about us." 

"Sounds good to me," Fraser grinned back. "Tell me more." 

"Ben," Ray faced Fraser, his expression serious and anxious at the same time. "What's gonna happen when we go back to Chicago? What are we gonna do?" 

"Well," Fraser cocked his head to one side. "I was rather hoping that a certain Chicago detective was going to offer a homeless Mountie and his deaf wolf a home." 

"You were huh?" Ray cocked his head to one side, mimicking Fraser's action. 

Fraser nodded as he pulled Ray into his arms. "I love you Ray," he murmured as he stroked his hand over Ray's face. "I want to be with you. And I need you like I have never needed anyone before. Everything else is just not important." 

"Oh Ben," Ray leant forward claiming Fraser's lips in a tender kiss. "I love ya too. Don't ever leave me. And you and Dief have a home with me for as long as you want." 

"Is forever too long?" Fraser teased. 

"Nah," Ray grinned. "I can so do that." 

"Good. That's settled then," Fraser murmured as he pushed Ray onto his back returning the kiss with a passion he thought he had forgotten. Fraser rolled on top of Ray claiming his lips hungrily as he stroked his hands down the sides of Ray's face. Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser moaning softly in the back of his throat as Fraser pushed his tongue into his mouth exploring. Their tongues met, and they licked and sucked at each other as they rolled in the shallow water, their hands caressing each other gently. The wet sand beneath them shifted as they moved, the indentations of their bodies disappearing as they next wave washed over them, rushing towards the end of their journey amongst the sand, rocks and shells of the beach. The sound of the ocean surrounded Fraser and Ray as they moved against one another in a gentle rhythm that matched the eddy and fall of the waves that encircled them. 

Lost in their passion for each other, neither man noticed that the tide was slowly turning. The small breakers had turned into bigger waves which surged towards the beach, the white frothy spray splashing over Ray and Fraser as they kissed, touched and thrust against one another. 

A large wave built up and crashed its way towards the beach. Ray went under the water first, rapidly followed by Fraser. Coughing, Fraser pulled a spluttering Ray from under the waves. Fraser hauled Ray to his feet, and they ran up the beach a little way before collapsing to their knees breathless. 

They looked at each other and burst out laughing as they took in the bedraggled appearance of the other. "It always looked so romantic in the movies," Fraser laughed as he pushed Ray's soaking wet hair away from his eyes. 

Ray giggled as he returned the favour with Fraser's hair. Fraser pulled him close claiming his lips again in a kiss. Ray leaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Fraser massaging his hands up and down his back. 

"OK," Ray reluctantly pulled away, nearly laughing at the disappointed look on Fraser's face. "I'm done with sand and the ocean for today. Let's take this party somewhere else." 

"Like our nice big bed?" Fraser asked hopefully. 

"Oh yeah," Ray breathed as he pulled Fraser to his feet. They tried to hurry back to the cottage, but kept stumbling and tripping as their bare feet sank into the soft deep sand. They giggled as they half carried one another back to the cottage. 

* * *

Fraser pulled Ray out of the shower into his arms. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Ray showering small kisses all over Ray's face. Moving down, he licked at the water droplets nestled in Ray's shoulder blades. Ray sighed in appreciation as he rubbed himself against Fraser's damp skin. Ray pulled back looking up at Fraser. "Haven't been much of a lover, have I?" he caressed his hand down Fraser's face gently. "Making ya wait." 

"Ray," Fraser murmured. "It wasn't important. You were with me. And that's all that was important to me." 

"Well," Ray kissed Fraser gently on the forehead. "I am so gonna make it up to ya," he whispered, his hot breath dancing across Fraser's skin. He swiped his tongue up Fraser's neck to the base of his ear. Fraser groaned in enjoyment as he exposed his neck encouraging Ray to lick and suck at the tendons. 

"Ray," Fraser murmured as he claimed Ray's lips in a slow languorous kiss. With a grin, Ray took hold of Fraser's arms dancing them slowly towards the bedroom, their lips still joined in the kiss, their hands exploring the other's skin and body. 

Breathless they pulled apart. Still enfolded in each other's arms, they stared at one another, seeing the desire that was reflected in the other's eyes. With a small smile, Fraser climbed onto the bed opening his arms towards Ray. Ray smiled back as he moved eagerly into Fraser's waiting arms. 

They lay on their sides facing each other drinking in the sight of the other's nakedness. Fraser began to run his finger idly along Ray's shoulder, down his arm to his waist, tracing a path over his hip, thighs and legs. "You are so beautiful," he murmured as he traced his finger back up along Ray's body. "You were worth the wait." 

"Oh God," Ray sighed giddy with arousal. He leaned forward claiming Fraser's mouth as he ran his own hand up and down Fraser's muscled body. "I am so lucky to have ya." He moved his hand to Fraser's groin, rubbing at the hardness. Taking Fraser's penis in his hand, he squeezed gently as he ran his thumb over the slit already leaking with pre-cum. Fraser groaned in ecstasy as he bucked forwards into Ray's hand. "Like that?" Ray teased as he captured Fraser's lips once again in a kiss. 

Fraser nodded before shifting slightly. He moved his hand downwards, lightly running his fingers over Ray's erection eliciting a loud moan as Ray thrust his tongue into his mouth. "Like that?" he teased as he pulled back from the kiss. 

They grinned at each other happily before joining their lips in another kiss, their need and desire seeming to overwhelm both men. Rocking their hips against each other, they kissed long, deep and hard, their hands jerking their cocks in tandem. Fraser released Ray's cock and lips smiling at the small whimper that Ray made at the loss. He hauled himself up straddling Ray's legs. Fraser smiled at Ray as he dived down for a kiss, biting and sucking at Ray's lips. 

Ray bucked upwards, his body arching as it left the bed. Both men groaned as their cocks touched. Hard, and wet with pre-cum, they slid against the other easily building up a friction that had both men groaning with desire and passion. They rubbed and bucked against each other, their hips gyrating in a slow rhythm, as their passion built to a crescendo, their names whispered in love and affection. 

"Come for me," Fraser whispered into Ray's ear, his hand squeezing Ray's cock hard. "Let me see you come." 

The request finished Ray off. "Ben," he squeezed his eyes shut arching his body off the bed as he felt his penis throb over and over as his semen pumped between their sweat sheened bodies. With a last thrust upwards, Ray sunk into the bed breathing hard, his climax having overtaken him. He opened one eye grinning up at Fraser. "Yer turn," he shifted rubbing his thigh against Fraser's penis. 

Fraser groaned loudly as he began to pump his cock against Ray's damp and flushed skin. Ray was whispering to him, as he rubbed his hands up and down his back. Cool hands touched his ass, and a finger stroked over his opening. Fraser pumped harder as a wetted finger entered him. Fraser felt himself falling towards his orgasm as his balls lifted from his body. He cried out Ray's name as he came hard and long, his cock shooting his seed and mixing with Ray's on their stomachs, thighs and legs. 

As his orgasm abated, Fraser slumped down on Ray breathing hard as Ray scattered soft kisses all over his face. Catching his breath, Fraser shifted them both until they were facing each other again. Grabbing a discarded t-shirt, he wiped them clean before wrapping his arms and legs around Ray. 

"Mmmm," Ray murmured sleepily. "Love ya." 

"Love you too," Fraser replied smiling as he kissed Ray's forehead. Ray shifted cuddling closer. 

They lay in contented silence, their legs and arms entwined, luxuriating in the afterglow of their love making, savouring the warmth and security they felt with one another, the sounds of the ocean lulling them towards sleep. Together, Forever, Always........ 

**THE END**

Views to: 

* * *

End Together, Forever, Always by Callie:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
